Friendships that last forever
by seanygirl296
Summary: Advanceshipping. Seany is a normal teenager that is working on her self esteem like any other girl her age.She looks to reading fanfics for comfort but after a little incident she meets them in their own universe.


**Why hello there! Thanks for stopping by and please take your time to read. I have to give props to ****beastmode953 for helping me with this by editing, even summarizing it and naming it, and to thank him once again, this time publicly. Thank you beastmode953! **

**Please, sit back, relax and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I say nay! I do not own Pokémon**

* * *

They said the Pokémon world didn't exist. They said Pokémon weren't real. But guess what? They were so wrong. How do I know this? Well, for you to know that I'll have to tell my story. Here it goes…

It all started one lonely Saturday night. I gazed at my laptop screen in my room, quite bored to be honest. I had just completed reading some stories on fanfiction. Now you may ask, "Why were you on fanfiction?" That's sort of complicated.

The reason I joined fanfiction was to bring back Pokémon into my life, reading great stories and writing to the best of my ability. Sure, Pokémon was still around, with Ash travelling in Unova with Iris and Cilan, but it was not the same. They looked too childish and a lot of the character that was once in the show years ago is now gone. Many the good people of fanfiction dwell on the past, focusing their stories up to the Sinnoh region, before things got terrible. But was fanfiction enough? I take Pokémon very seriously. You could say it's an obsession. In fact, I longed for them to be real so badly. And they weren't real, or so I thought.

As I lay down in deep thought, I became unaware of my surroundings until I heard a faint tapping on my bedroom window. That was odd, considering the fact that I was three stories high. I approached the window cautiously in an effort to find out what could have made such an unusual sound on my window, but I discovered nothing.

Maybe I was delusional. I knew I craved some sort of excitement that night. Maybe I just _wanted_ something to discover. I continued to peer out of the window, deep into the darkness of the night. It was as though I was staring at a portrait, because everything was still and all the same; nothing moved until…

One of the shrubs on the side of my house began to shake wildly. I became frightened as I thought of what it could have been. Robbers, murderers, wild animals or ghosts! The possibilities were endless. Suddenly the shaking ceased, and a yellow zigzagged tail stuck out of the bush. Could it be what I thought it was?

Was it a Pikachu?

Without further thought I rushed out of my house to get a closer look. The tail was still there, lying as though lifeless on the moist grass. I tiptoed to the bush and grabbed a hold of the yellow tail, yanking it out of the bush. But before I discovered what that thing was, electricity swallowed me whole. It swam through my body and pained every fiber of my being. Before I knew it, I was knocked out.

All I remembered after that was lying flat on the ground in the middle of nowhere. I looked around at my surroundings. Everything looked _so_ cartoonish. I was totally amazed. While it didn't look real, it was still well animated; everything was surprisingly three dimensional.

I was unaware of my location. Where was I? That I did not know. I looked around frantically. Who knows who could have been lurking around, or what dangers surrounded me?

I stood under the rays of the hot sun. Not a shade of a tree covered my head. I began to walk around aimlessly, in search of some sort of civilization. Then, something caught my attention. I realized I was no longer in the sun, yet not near any trees. I was consumed by a fairly large shadow. I looked up and saw that it was a Pokémon soaring over me to a destination unknown. It was such an extraordinary sight to see, not for just me but for anybody even in the world of Pokémon. Unless I'm mistaken, I believe I just saw a Lugia fly over my head.

I knew where I was, well sort of. I _knew_ I was in the Pokémon dimension, but where? I was now surrounded by trees, somewhere in a forest. The sun was at its peak, right above my head, signaling that it was about midday. At least I had time to get out before it grew dark.

Then I looked down. I'm in my pajamas? Isn't this the clothes I'd be wearing from now on? I needed to change fast.

I didn't know where to go. Why didn't I end up somewhere in the city? Then I'd have an idea of what region I was in at least. I wondered what I looked like as character from an anime. I became so anxious thinking of all the great adventures ahead. But what was my dream? What did I want to become? That, I did not know.

I walked around in search of a city when I saw a lightning bolt zigzag through the sky. It had to be a Pokémon, and hopefully, it had an owner.

Thankfully, it did.

After I went to where the strike of electricity had emerged, I spotted a boy, around my age or older; he looked sixteen. The boy had odd purple hair that dangled to his shoulder and he looked very intimidating.

Being a Pokémon expert such as myself, I immediately knew who the individual was. It was Paul! And that electricity probably came from his Electivire.

"Pau-

I cut myself short. Sure, I needed his help, but he didn't have to know that I knew his name. How could I tell him I knew? Say, "Hey! I know you! I used to watch you on my television in another dimension!"

Paul took one glimpse at me like i was a psycho and just kept on walking.

"Excuse me!" I shouted trying to be as polite as possible. I knew just how hostile Paul Shinji is.

He quirked an eyebrow at me and gave a slight scowl, probably observing my attire. He asked me eventually, "Who are you?"

I needed to come up with something fast! I could keep my name, but how can I say I got here and don't even know where here is?

I responded with slight hesitation, "I'm Seany, and I'm kinda lost. Uh, could you help me out of here?"

He looked at me, perplexed, "You sure look lost."

I rolled my eyes, "Hey! I just wanted to ask for your directions. I can't find my way out of here."

"…"

"So, would you help me out?" I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Ugh, fine. Follow me." Paul spoke flatly. I could tell he was not enjoying my company.

Nevertheless, I followed him anyway. I didn't come too close and didn't stay too far behind. My mind lurked of many thoughts. I was really spaced out.

Since Paul's here, I could assume I'm in Sinnoh. Then again, he could've travelled to any other region as well. Arceus forbid I'm in Unova.

I decided to speak up and ask, "Where are we?"

He scoffed then replied, "We're in the outskirts of Pallet Town."

So we're in Kanto then. Cool!

After he led me out of the woods, he decided to leave me on my own. That was okay though, because I at least knew where I was.

After I was abandoned by the purple haired fellow, I heard laughter coming from a distance. It was all too familiar. I knew that laugh, and the many others that swarmed around it. I followed the trail of laughter until eventually I met up with the source.

It was UNBELIEVABLE.

The Ash Ketchum, renowned Pokémon trainer and star of the anime, along with other main characters such as Misty, May, Gary, Drew, Dawn, and even the same dude who left me not too long ago, were all in my presence. What were the odds that I was actually going to meet them in this huge Pokémon world all at once?

I stared at them in astonishment before they all looked at me oddly. How was I going to make my first impression? I walked up to them with a friendly smile and waved.

I introduced myself, "Hi there, I'm Seany. I'm such a huge fan of all of you!"

Misty was first to respond, "Thanks Seany!"

Dawn added, "Yea, it's nice to hear back from a fan once in a while."

Paul narrowed his eyes at me, "Are you following me?"

I was immediately offended, "What? I told you! I was lost! Then I heard people and I followed their voices!"

Ash finally spoke, "Lighten up Paul, I'm sure she's telling the truth." Ash defended me.

The Ash Ketchum, defended me? He's so sweet! And everything I looked for in a guy. As I thought all of this, I didn't realize I was blushing.

Drew was first to break the silence, "So, Seany, wanna stay and chill for a while?"

I was surprised that he'd even offer that, but I was quick to reply, "Sure!"

I sat as they continued their conversation, listening in and giving a comment here and there. Paul was still giving me a hard time, as unfriendly as he is. But the rest of the gang, especially Drew, was really warm to me. He really didn't seem as bad as beastmode953 portrayed him to be in his stories. Maybe he should get sucked into the Pokemon dimension too.

Funny thought. I could definitely see him joining Team Rocket if he were here.

My eyes wandered around me, looking at all the little details. I was sitting on the grass, in a semi-circle with the others. It looked like I was in someone's backyard. It could've been Ash's or even Gary's, but that wasn't important right now.

What was important was how was I going to go back to my world? How did I even get here? I didn't want to worry my poor mother, my family and others who cared about me. I left so much behind, but that included the stress of school and whatnot. Maybe it wasn't so bad, but it was selfish of me if I wanted to stay. Sure it would be nice to leave my problems behind but

And what about being here? Where would I stay? What was my story? Where was I from? I was still in my pajamas and how odd that they didn't even realize that. Maybe they did and didn't want to be rude to mention it.

Interrupting my thoughts, Drew, who sat next to me asked, "So uh, where are you from?"

I looked at him at replied, "I don't know."

His wide eyes signified his shock and or disbelief. I went on to say that I woke up somewhere in the forest, in my pajamas, and I didn't know where I was. I told him that basically I only remembered my name and I don't know where I came from.

I didn't realize I had gained everyone's attention, including Paul, explaining my sort of truthful dilemma to Drew.

"Whoa…" was all Drew could've said in reply.

"That's so sad." May sighed.

"You could stay with me if you want to!" Drew offered. I didn't think that was such a good idea but where else would I stay? But before I could've even accepted the offer, Dawn also offered to lend me some of her clothes or at least take me shopping. These people were way too kind. What if I wasn't as helpless as I was and I just lied to get their kindness? How would they know? They wouldn't.

I just wasn't sure if i was comfortable dressing like Dawn. Sure shes such a lovable person but she is so revealing.

"That's all so sweet of you guys, honest. But I don't want to take advantage of people I just met." I refused politely.

"No, it'll be a pleasure! It's not taking advantage of us at all!" Dawn tried to convince.

I sighed, "I guess…"

She is so sweet. I love her!

"Well it's settled!" May announced, "And tonight we're going to have a sleepover at Ash's and I'm inviting you. It seems you're already dressed for the occasion." Everyone chuckled at the last part.

"Thank you so much you guys. I truly appreciate it." I cut the mood short and asked quickly, "Uh, what day is it?"

Gary replied, "It's Saturday, Seany."

I grinned sheepishly. Paul was lightening up to me after all. He spoke one or two words to me as we all conversed.

I was in the Pokémon dimension for an hour tops, and I had already made friends. But these were the most important people of the anime in my book.

_That night at Ash's_

I was given a fresh set of pajamas to wear, after taking a bath of course. I was finally given the chance to look at my new self in the mirror. Boy was I amazed.

It looked like me, but different. I had the same brown eyes, colored skin (Like Iris' to give you an idea), and dark brown shoulder length hair. My bangs were still here and my hairstyle was actually cute! I know some of the hairstyles in this show are kind of wacky. The only thing that changed was the fact that I looked like anime. That was it.

Anyway, after that, we were all playing games like truth or dare. One dare that struck my mind was that dare from Dawn to Ash.

"So Ash, I dare ya to kiss May." I looked at the two who sat next to each other carefully. They were both obviously flustered.

Paul and Gary pressured him a little. Ha. Dawn is such a boss.

"Come on, Ketchum. Do it!"

"What's the matter Ashy-boy? Afraid to kiss a girl?"

Sooner or later, Ash leaned into May and pecked her on the lips. As the Advanceshipper I was, I had to take in and remember such a rare sight. This is something they'd never show us in the anime, only subtle hints from time to time. Just like in Luciferix's fics, Dawn was that extra push and i loved it. We were going to get along just fine.

Dawn commented, "You know, for a couple, you guys move really shy around each other."

I looked around and noted that one person was quiet the whole time, Misty. Ha! I knew it...

I knew it. I knew it. I always knew it! I hope she finds someone though.

Misty loves Ash doesn't she? Sorry you Pokéshippers, not _this_ fic.

I chose to ask Misty what was wrong. Not that I was snooping or anything. Oh wait, I _was_ snooping. She did reply though, but it did not appear to be truthful.

"I'm okay, Seany. I just have a little tummy ache. Thanks for asking." Misty said with a fake smile that didn't linger on her face for long.

She really was a nice person. If only Pokeshippers were that nice also.

The game was kinda cut short when Paul pulled Dawn away. I eyed them curiously as Paul said something softly into Dawn's ear, she blushed, and then they both disappeared.

Apparently, Drew noticed that I was watching them. He sat next to me and explained, "If you didn't realize, Dawn and Paul are dating."

I made an 'O' with my mouth as I understood. That ass better treat her right. Even though i know Dawn can hold her own.

May and Ash were still on the floor where we all previously were, chatting away. Gary gazed at the television. Dawn and Paul were… somewhere. And Drew and I sat on the couch and I got to know him better.

Let me tell you, he isn't the kind of person that the anime portrays. Drew is one of the nicest people I've ever met and he was so kind and consideration. So he _was_ as sarcastic as he is in the anime, but it wasn't as offensive. Once again, i hoped Beastmode953 and any other Drew hater would get sucked in just to meet him. He is not that bad.

Then my mind drifted off once again. What's going to happen to me? What if I never make it back? I had an idea.

"Hey Drew, do you guys have a computer around here?" I asked sweetly.

"Yea we do, it's in there." Drew responded as he pointed into another room.

I told him thanks and went where I was directed. He followed me and I had no problem with that. I went into the room and noted that it was a bit chilly. I shrugged it off and turned on the computer.

As I turned on the computer, Drew asked, "You're gonna check your Pokébook? (facebook pun)"

I shook my head and proceeded to write in Google.

"What a Google?" Drew asked.

I guess Google doesn't exist here. Ignoring his question, I asked him, "What search engine do you use?"

Drew was clueless, "What's a search engine?"

I sighed. This was going to be really tough. I guessed my idea was stupid after all. I was um actually going to Google, 'how to get back to the real world'. I closed my eyes and sighed in frustration.

Cool air blew on my face. It was only then I noticed the large window on the side of the computer. So that's why the room was so chilly.

I gazed out of the window and saw something freakishly similar. I saw that picture of what I'd see if I looked out my bedroom window. Come to think of it, it was a Saturday night. When I looked closely at the bush…

A zigzagged yellow tail!

I rushed out of the room ignoring the concerned calls of the others and ran into the yard, then tiptoed up to the tail, just like before. I hesitated to grab the tail, aware of the pain that was known to occur after I did so. I sighed deeply before I yanked the tail.

But nothing happened.

It wasn't even a tail.

"Yea, uh that was left over props from my 'Dress like a Pokémon costume Party'," Ash explained to me as he walked outside with the others.

What were the odds?

"Miss? Miss! Oh my God she's waking up!" I heard a young woman scream. The sight of the others and everything else in the Pokémon world faded away. Suddenly I was back to reality. All I saw was the darkness inside my closed eyelids. And as my eyes fluttered open, I heard several gasps and cheers of people that circled me.

I was on the grass in my yard. My clothes were slightly burnt and so was my skin. I was sprawled on the grass, clueless of what was going on.

"What happened?" I was barely audible.

"You were shocked, dear," My mother explained, "by who knows what. I'm just so glad you're alive!"

* * *

**Hm, hope you liked it. Worry not; I don't actually have feelings for Drew in real life. He doesn't exist anyway …or does he?**

**Hmm, so maybe I sort of lied when I said:**

'**They said the Pokémon world didn't exist. They said Pokémon weren't real. But guess what? They were so wrong. How do I know this? Well, for you to know that I'll have to tell my story. Here it goes…'**

**Maybe it just exists, if you're knocked out cold am I right? Up top! No? Whatever man...**

**N.B. This story just may have a sequel and if you're interested in that, subscribe to Author Alert!**

**And if you remembered this line:**

"**The Ash Ketchum, defended me? He's so sweet! And everything I looked for in a guy."**

**What I mean is that Ash is like my dream guy! Well his characteristics. He has a lot of traits that would be perfect for any one person to have.**

**-ambition**

**-kindness**

**-integrity**

**-honesty**

**-modesty**

…**You get the picture**

**And in this story it was sort of like my character understood that Drew actually had many of those traits as well. And Ash is taken so… you know…**

**Thanks for taking the time to read! Tell share with me (and beastmode) what you all feel about it. Thanks in advance!**

**Seanygirl296**


End file.
